Look Back and Smile
by Pockyisgood
Summary: "Can't Hardly Wait" fic. Mike and William spent the night together. The next day they decide to put everything aside and give them a try. Sounds better than summery suggests. MIKE/WILLIAM SLASH. Rated M to be safe
1. Resolution

**Look Back and Smile**

**Chapter Preview: Our boys have some fun then come to terms with it the next morning. William sure is in for a surprise...**

**Chapter 1: Resolution**

Mike and William were drunk off their heads. The jock was upset because he felt alone and humiliated. The geek was forgiving, everything the jock said he was sorry for, he forgave. Neither of them knew it, but as the seconds ticked by, they were subtlety skipping the "friend" stage of their relationship... or were about to at least.

"Ya know, Willy," Mike leaned against his newfound friend on the piano bench.

"Yeah?"

"You n' me have known eash other for a long, long time. Ya know, since like... first grade."

"It actually has been since kindergarten."

"That long?"

"Mmhmm."

Staring into space then giving a sharp nod, Mike asked, "then why haven't we been friends...?"

"Dunno. Maybe cos you're inta sports n' stuff."

"Tha' might be it.

After a long pause, William began playing a few random notes on the piano.

"You play?" asked Mike, his eyes drawn to the fingers move across the keys.

"Yeah... a little. My mom had me take lessons as a kid, ya know?"

"Tha's nice," Mike slurred.

Will smiled, "Yeah, but I never told my ma that I hated it... this ish boring now..." His finger left the keys and fell onto his lap. He took another swing of his drink.

"Me too man," replied the jock, his eyes not leaving Will's unmoving hands.

Mike snatched up Will's right hand and held it up to his face. His index finger traced along the lifeline.

If Will wasn't so smashed, he'd probably notice that he was blushing. He felt Mike's hot breath on the palm of his hand. Lips brushed against his fingertips. At that moment, all Will wanted to do was for those lips to touch his own.

"Maybe I really am a fag," said Mike, dropping Will's hand instantly.

"So what?" mumbled the geek. He raised the hand that Mike was fumbling with before and stroked the back of said hand against the jock's cheek.

When he lowered his hand, Mike's face broke into a grin.

He chuckled, "You are so drunk!"

William laughed in return, "So are you!"

Their chuckles died down almost as soon as they started.

"Come to the pool-house with me," said Mike all of a sudden.

Grinning like an idiot, Will replied, "Okay."

The two teens stumbled their way into the pool-house. Will kept an eye out, making sure his friends didn't notice them. Now that he was friends with Mike (what else could he call it?), he didn't want the scheme that he himself thought up to work.

"So what chu want?" Will grinned after Mike closed the door behind him. Surprisingly, they were alone; nobody else was there making out or having sex. Mike unconsciously thanked heaven for such luck. He staggered his way until he was standing in front of his former humiliation target. Neither said a word.

Mike placed his hands on either side of Will's face, pulling their lips closer together until the gap closed. Will's eyes fluttered closed, giving himself in. He even allowed a foreign hand to snake up his undershirt, caressing his back as Mike pressed him against the cold floor.

Their lips only parted for breath, between which their kisses became more passionate. Fingers entangled themselves in the other's hair, hands roamed different places they've never been before, clothes found their way to scatter around them.

They continued until they passed out. Neither of them even awoke to the sound of police sirens...

---

William slowly opened his eyes, giving a light moan from the pounding in his head. It took a moment for his eyesight to completely return to him.

It was day, the light poured into the place through small rectangle windows. How long had he been out?

A shiver ran through him -no wait- it was the floor that was really cold. The only extra heat he felt was coming from behind him, and around his waist. What he at first thought was wind against the back of his neck and hair was actually the steady breath of someone.

Will's eyes widened, images from the previous night flashing back to him. He turned his head around, and sure enough, Mike Dexter's sleeping mug was there. The breath from his open mouth smelled of beer that made the geek wrinkle his nose.

"Oh my God. That means we actually-" William looked down at his own naked form, his legs tangled with Mike's. His eyes flickered this way and that, suddenly realizing where he was: the pool-house.

"Oh shit," Will cursed, violently kicking his way out of the jock's grasp, "Shit! Shit, shit, shit!"

Mike's face screwed up, "What's so shitty that you have to yell about it?"

_Oh God, I woke him up!_ Will curled into a ball, inching himself closer into the shadows.

Mike's eyes snapped open, as he too took in his surroundings.

"Oh my God! What the hell!?" was his reaction to his own nude self. His eyes jumped to William's trembling form.

Rubbing his temple, Mike asked, "Did we really-?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Oh man..."

"Yup."

There was an awkward silence before Mike's eyes wandered to the floor. His green eyes widened, "O God! Are you okay!?"

"What're you talking abo-then Will noticed the small amount of smeared blood on the concrete floor. He observed that the small patch of dried blood was only where he was laying minutes before.

"Oh shit...gasped Will, suddenly realizing that it was his own blood. His hand flew to his rear, which wasn't bleeding any more. Names of STDs swerved around in his head, making it hurt even more.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God...he chanted to himself as he ran over to his tousled clothes, picked out his white briefs and put them on.

"Will."

"Oh my God..."

"Will!"

William turned to the jock and snarled, "This is all _your _fault, Dexter!"

"Me? What did I do?demanded Mike, who had stood up and grabbed his own clothes.

"You _seduced_ me! Now I could have a disease because of you!said Will pulling his jeans up.

Mike pulled his red t-shirt over his head, "I didn't seduce you... besides we were drunk-"

"It doesn't matter!" snapped Will forcefully pushing the jock back, "You were always out to get me!"

Mike rolled his eyes.

"For years you have made it your own personal mission to ridicule me," their eyes made contact, "and right now, I wouldn't be surprised if you went off and told all your asshole jock buddies about how much of a pussy I am."

Will turned his back to the jock, and grabbed his Loveburger shirt. Mike said nothing.

"William... I'm not gonna tell anybody."

Will said nothing, he didn't even turn around; his eyes were transfixed on the small patch of blood on the floor.

Mike rubbed his temple and groaned. Why was he feeling like this? Ashamed and well... hungover. "I'm sorry. OK Will? I thought I said that last night."

"Last night you were drunk."

"So were you."

Will couldn't help but smirk, gently calming down. Curious, he began, "So..."

"So what?"

"So why did you sleep with me last night?" he said the words as if he didn't believe they happened.

"Honestly... I dunno," Mike shrugged, "Why'd you agree?"

Will's face flushed a bright red. He was about to stutter an answer when he felt an arm wrap around his abdomen, and another around his shoulders. Mike's body pressed against his back, alcohol-scented breath suddenly wafting onto his neck. It was strange, it was foreign, it was... kinda nice.

"You were saying?" Mike whispered into his ear.

His voice was soothing Will's pounding head, as he tried to relax himself.

"Well I... uh... there are no words for why I agreed. It just," he sighed, "happened."

A cold shiver ran up his spine as Mike lay a gentle kiss onto the back of his neck.

"If I asked... would do it with me again?" said Mike.

Will's breath hitched in his throat. Have sex with Mike again? Maybe even sober this time? He hardly remembered anything from the night before, was he at all good? It was a little sad... last night was Will's first time and he could barely recall anything... but would he say yes if asked? _Was_ Mike asking? He didn't even know Mike played for the other team... Did _he_ play for the other team? Maybe that's the real reason why Mike dumped Amanda...

Will gradually turned around so his face was only centimeters away from Mike's.

"Would you?" he was asked again.

"Yes," Will whispered, hoping those few centimeters were gone then. Instead, they grew. Mike had removed his arms, took a few steps backward, and was laughing at him.

"You really _are_ a pussy!" he chuckled, the grin across his face was growing by the second.

Will's face was grave and humiliated, "You asshole-!"

"Yeah, I get that a lot," the jock laughed, "and it seems, I'd get it a lot from you if I simply asked."

Will's face was no longer the pink shade it was before, but a deep crimson now. His hands balled into fists, ready to punch the jerk's lights out. Taking notice of this motion, Mike raised up a hand.

"Sorry, Bill," his laughter died down, the dumb grin remained, "I had to say something."

"Don't you always?" Will scowled, "I'm done here. Not nice knowing you Dexter. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get an STD test turned to the door.

Mike's grin faded, "Wait!" He ran up in front of the geek, blocking his way, "Don't go yet... please."

"What do you want?" Will growled.

"What about last night huh? Weren't we putting grade school bullying behind us? Look, I'm sorry, alright? I just...Mike's voice trailed off -pausing- trying to think of something to say. "Look, we have three options here. One: You can walk through this door right now and we'll never see each other again. Two: We can put the past behind us, we can forget about our... intimate time last night, and we can be fairly good friends."

"What's number three?"

Mike blushed then looked away. He honestly hoped for number three, but it was too embarrassing to actually say it.

"Well?" William was beginning to feel impatient.

Mike turned his eyes back to him and replied, "Or number three: we start over our intimate time from last night."

Will's brow furred, "I'm not going to be your..." he was going to say something along the lines of 'fuck buddy' but the thought of the words made him cringe. Besides, 'fuck' was one of those words Will avoided saying whenever he could.

Mike waited for the term Will was going to use. He ended up choosing something less strong, "...screw-pal."

The jock took a moment to configure what the geek meant by that. After a full 90 seconds, he realized what it meant.

"That's not what I meant," said Mike.

"What did you mean then? Like a boyfriend or something?"

Mike flushed, looking down at Will's feet and nodded.

William's eyes widened, "You want to _date_ me?"

"It's alright, man," mumbled the jock, "you can go with number one if you want. After all, I wouldn't want to hang out with an asshole who has bullied me for years either."

"What's with you?"

Mike lifted his head, "What?"

"First you seduce me, next sleep with me, then you get all concerned, then laugh at me, now you want to date me? I think I was right last night: the beer really had gone bad."

"I'm hungover," was his poor excuse.

Will scratched the back of his head, "I guess we could give three a try... if you want. I'm not going off to college until mid-August. I could have a summer fling if I want. Besides, we're teenagers. We're supposed to experiment with flashed a smile at the overwhelmed jock.

Mike gave a faint smile back, "Only on a few conditions though."

"Tell me about it; we're both getting STD tests."

"Well, yeah that but," Mike folded his arms across his chest, "no telling anyone-"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"We don't hang out with each other when my friends are around."

"Why not?"

"You're still a geek-"

"Hey, I resent that!"

Mike rolled his eyes, "Alright, I won't hang out with your geek friends either."

"Fine, but no going steady with someone else, it'll just confuse things."

"Who needs a lame-ass girlfriend anyway?"

"Hey," Will raised his eyebrows, "I mean it."

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

"Anything else?"

"Not really."

Another long, awkward pause.

Finally, Mike spoke up, "So, breakfast?"

"Yeah... but first things first."

"What? I'm not kissing you yet."

"No, it's not that. It's just, you might want to put on some pants or something,Will smiled, nodding at Mike's lower nudity.

Mike blushed, speeding over to his light blue boxers and black jeans. William chuckled as the jock struggled to get them on.

TBC

* * *

**I hope everyone like it so far. Aren't these two adorkable together? More to come! Please Review, it fuels my writing engine!**


	2. First Date?

**Look Back and Smile**

**Chapter Preview: Our boys attempt to have a lovely breakfast together. Whipped cream and syrup make them have naughty thoughts... **

**Author's note: Okay, I am reaaallly sorry I haven't updated this fic in forever, but I am getting back into it and I'm almost done writing chapter three. Stay tuned!**

**Chapter 2: First Date?**

* * *

"Wonder what happened while we were... you know," Mike commented as they closed the pool-house door behind them.

"Dunno. Cops probably came at one point."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Think about it; a huge party with loud music with over 100 rowdy teens at 2 o'clock in the morning? Why _wouldn't_ the neighbors call the police?"

"So what? I've been to big parties and nobody called the cops."

William rolled his eyes, walking behind Mike around the pool.

When they reached the street, Mike suddenly looked at his watch.

"Crap!"

"What?"

"It's 9:30."

"Yeah, so? It's still breakfast time."

"That's not what I meant. I told the guys I was gonna meet them at the diner at 9."

"You bailing on me?" Will gave a cheeky grin, as they continued walking.

"Maybe-"

"On our first date?"

Mike gently punched Will in the shoulder, "It's not a date-"

"Oh I think it is. After all, you asked me to breakfast... just you and me, a nice meal, talking about ourselves, you paying of course."

"What? I am so not going to be paying for our dates."

"So we are going on a date? And the fact that you may have given me an STD-"

"Would you shut up about the STD thing? I'm not carrying anything."

"How would you know? Or... am I your first?" Will chuckled at the thought.

Mike blushed, "Wha..? Of course not."

"Then how can you be so sure?" Mike folded his arms.

Mike hesitated, opening his mouth then closing it.

"I'm waiting," Will stuck out his lower lip and then said in a girly way, "we should be an honest couple."

"Alright, okay! My first... and only... was Amanda. There! Happy?" Mike kept his eyes on the road for passing cars.

Astonished, Will replied, "Wow, really?"

"What? You'd think I'd cheat on her?"

"No, it's just... when?"

"Last summer."

"Once?"

Mike shot a glare at his new boyfriend, "That's none of your business."

"Right, sorry," Will paused, "Did you love her?"

"Enough. Yesterday when I first broke up with her it was because I thought since I was going to college, she didn't deserve me anymore. I thought college women would be enough to satisfy me. I didn't want to have a girlfriend. At the party, I was given advice from a college student. He said not to break up with Amanda, that college girls were boring and nothing like I thought they were."

"Then you tried talking to Amanda and she rejected you."

"Yep."

They walked the rest of the way to the diner without a word.

"See you later, Mike," said William turning to walk off.

"Where are you going?"

"You're going to eat with your buddies right?"

"No, actually I was just gonna go in there and tell them... oh you'll see. Wait here." Before Will could say another word, Mike was through the diner door.

"Hey, Mike buddy! Where've you been?"

Mike didn't sit down next to his jock friends, "Yeah, about that. Family emergency, I only came by to say that I need to go back out. Sorry, bros."

"Yeah, no problem, man! You go take care of that emergency. We can hang later."

Mike nodded, slapped one of his friend's back then sprinted to the door.

"As much as I like hanging out with them, they can be real idiots most of the time," laughed

Mike as he and William walked to the other diner a few blocks down the road.

"What can I get you, huns?" asked the middle-aged waitress, pen and paper in hand.

"What's the special today Sara?" asked William, smiling up at her.

"Triple stacked pancakes with butter and syrup."

"I'll have that and a hot chocolate with whipped cream."

"Make that two," Mike piped up.

"Alright, I'll be back in a flash," said Sara, then walking off.

Mike leaned across the table, "Well, this is nice."

"Shut up, you know you're paying," Will sneered in a playful way.

"Yeah, why is that again?"

"Because," Will leaned in closer, "you made me _bleed_."

"Not intentionally."

"Doesn't matter, you did it."

"Look, you know you didn't have to follow me."

"Follow you? You were asking me-"

"Exactly my point."

Will rolled his eyes just as Sara returned with their mugs of cocoa.

"Thanks Sara." he said before Sara walked off yet again.

Mike pulled his mug closer to himself, eyes examining the whipped cream on top. Eyes not leaving it, he grinned as though it was some private joke... which it was.

"What's so funny?" asked Will, slightly disturbed by Mike's observations.

"I was just thinking," Mike's eyes met Will's, "what it would be like to lick whipped cream off your skin."

William's face flushed a deep red.

"Sorry I asked," he mumbled, turning his eyes away from the jock who was truly enjoying teasing him. He took a sip from his cocoa, twitching at how hot it was. Should he warn Mike? Nah, he can go burn his tongue for making that rude comment... the jerk.

Suddenly worried that others heard what Mike said, Will's eyes soured through the diner. He sighed in relief, no one was looking at them, and because they were in the corner, there where only two tables right next to theirs; they were both empty.

Just as Will's eyes were returning to his own table, two familiar faces caught his line of sight. They were coming from the bathrooms. The girl's red hair was tousled, she was straightening out her shirt. Will recognized her as Denise Fleming, she had been his chemistry partner in junior year. The dark haired boy he remembered seeing around the school (who didn't notice him?). Will always thought this boy, Kenny Fisher he remembered, was annoying. He couldn't help but notice Kenny's shoe was untied. He blinked, realizing what those two were most likely doing in the bathroom... each other. He shook his head thinking, _Didn't think that Denise was that close to Kenny._

William's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Denise looking right at his and Mike's table, mouth gaping open. _Oh God, someone I know has seen us together. Not good! So much for secret romance..._

"Willy, you okay? You look kinda pale," remarked Mike, who was oblivious to what was drawing his new boyfriend's attention. That is, until Denise walked right up to them, Kenny trailing behind.

"Wow," was all Denise said. Mike averted his eyes from the redhead, back onto his mug of cocoa and melting whipped cream.

"Hey Denise," Will forced a smile.

"Okay, what's the joke?" said Denise, a smile curling on her lips.

"Joke? What joke?" Will put on his best 'I'm innocent' face. The redhead gently punched Will in the shoulder. What was it with people doing that today?

"Oh c'mon! You two are sworn enemies practically. Mike's always taunted you and now that high school is over, suddenly you're best friends. Where's the punch line?"

_Apparently on my left arm,_ thought Will.

"Things happen. High school is over, and so is my cruel nature towards him," said Mike, his smile returned.

"Uh-huh..." Denise's face full of skepticism, "whatever. See ya around, Will." The redhead gave a sarcastic smile and walked off, Kenny at her side.

William breathed a sigh of relief, burying his face in his hands.

"Well that was awkward," grinned the jock, "good thing I saved your ass, right?"

Will glared up at him. There were a few minutes of silence before Sara had returned with their pancakes.

"Enjoy, huns," she said before walking away.

Mike dug into his pancakes almost immediately. Cutting, then putting syrup-covered pancake in mouth. Cutting, then putting pancake in mouth. Cutting, then putting pancake in mouth.

William just stared wide-eyed at the other teen. Mike finally caught his gaze, "What?" A bulge of pastry stuck out of his cheek.

"Take it easy, Mike. You're making me gag just looking at you."

"Then, don't look."

"Fine." But Will couldn't take his eyes off the jock, who had silently taken his advice and chewed more slowly.

The geek turned his head downward, trying to concentrate on cutting his own pancakes. He stole a quick glance up at the jock, and quickly regretted it. Mike had excess syrup visibly showing on his lower lip.

Will wet his own lips, the sudden urge to lick it off himself was followed by a dozen inappropriate thoughts racing through his head... That mouth on his own, across his chest, on the back of his neck, down his abdomen, on his...

"Earth to Will!" Mike waved a hand in front of the geek's face, grabbing his attention. Will's face went red, realizing that he had been staring at the jock's mouth long enough for the other teen to notice.

William blinked a few times, turned his head down at his breakfast again, and stuttered, "You.. you have syrup on your lip."

"Oh, thanks." Will didn't dare look up to see Mike lick the sugary substance off with his tongue.

They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence, occasionally briefly glancing up at the other. Mike cleared his plate first. Patiently, he waited for his new boyfriend to finish, taking a gulp of hot chocolate. He cringed, _why didn't that geek tell me it was hot!_

When they both finished Sara came over with the bill. Will looked at Mike expectantly. The jock scrunched up his nose, accepting the bill will a grumble.

After Mike payed, giving Sara a nice tip, they headed for the door.

"Now what?" asked Mike when they were halfway through the parking lot.

"STD check," replied Will, as if it was the most obvious thing.

TBC


End file.
